


首尔的星星

by Imnotyekki



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotyekki/pseuds/Imnotyekki
Summary: 首尔的夜空太亮了，看不见星星。我看见了。在你眼中。
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Lee Jaijin





	首尔的星星

**Author's Note:**

> 关于水晶男孩新歌《Don't Look Back》录音的一点脑洞。

“再来一次。”

音乐。

“我们这次必须要忍住。” 

……

“辛苦了，水院啊，休息一下吧。”

“熙烈哥辛苦。”

经纪人递给水院一杯冰美式。“按哥说的，没加糖。”

“刚才还可以吗？”

“当然，哥唱得太好了。”

他笑笑。“我去一下阳台。有事叫我。”

“好。”

水院对着寒风抿了一口咖啡。都是冷冰冰的东西，可以让人保持清醒。

唱得好吗？好像很多人会这么回答自己，很好，真的很好，这次好极了。虽然他不太相信。

真是讽刺。白水晶就应该是负责唱歌的，他也确实唱了二十三年……可他还是会怀疑自己的声音。演唱会前几天，失声的噩梦通常会找上门来，然后是整夜无眠。

“我是人数担当。”这句话一度成了自己的口头禅。

好像这样就可以逃开一样。

跑调。破音。忘词。

18年演唱会前一个月是地狱。对每一个交给自己的段落，他只是机械地点头，却不知道可以对谁问一句“我可以吗？”，然后得到让自己心安的答案。

因为所有人都会回答“你可以”。因为别无选择。

“水院啊。”

是宰镇。

“哥。录好了？”

“还没。志源哥在录，我溜出来透口气。”宰镇手里也是一杯冰美式。“今晚没星星啊。”

除了宰镇也只有在德会说这种话。釜山人都是感性变态吗？

“首尔的夜空太亮了，看不见星星。”宰镇又自言自语道。

“那儿有啊。”他转身指指室内陈设的圣诞树。树顶插着，树梢挂着，连树下靠着的圣诞花环上都有。

宰镇摇摇头。

两人一时无言。

“什么时候走？”

“明天。”

“下次回来就是录节目了吧。时间过得真快。”

又是一阵沉默。

“以后还会开餐馆吗？”

“怎么，哥想投资餐饮业了？认真的？”

“突然想到的。我们四个人一起。” 

水院无声地叹了口气。他应该简洁地驳回这个空想，可是话到嘴边居然成了“那么哥想开什么店呢？”

“炸鸡店！”

路边两百米一家的炸鸡店？

“在哪开？店面多大？请多少员工？菜单怎么定？怎么吸引顾客啊？光是我家对面的小巷子里就有三家吧。”

“你们定就好。我负责做炸鸡。”

“……那我还负责腌萝卜呢。”

“好啊，洗碗也归你了。”

“……”

即使真开炸鸡店也轮不到他在炸锅前面烟熏火燎的。他把这句话咽了回去。

如果没有重组，也许自己真的会考虑开一家炸鸡店。深居简出的李汉祖也许哪天会悄悄光顾小店，刚从厨房出来的他一眼就认出了那副熟悉的面容。他会装作没看见，但特意叮嘱店员这桌由他买单。

他又抿了一口咖啡。苦味淡了一点，是冰块化了。

做炸鸡。宰镇大约是从上次旌善的山沟沟里合宿时燃起的料理兴趣吧。虽然从前没少自炊，他最近却开始在群里晒料理了。从照片来看，料理的卖相是日渐精致了，味道很难说。

好像自己开的餐饮店里很少有自己爱吃的。鲜香爽辣的菜肴可以招来顾客，而菜肴与自己的味蕾和肠胃是否相合则从未纳入他的考虑范围。从看着父母经营餐馆到自己投资店面，几乎日日穿梭于酒桌之间，还主持过美食节目，他对美食的兴趣还不如一双一瞥而过的球鞋。

“水院啊。”

“嗯？”

“你唱得很好。”

“不赖吧。”他习惯性地勾起嘴角，笑一笑。“哥，高音就靠你啦。”

“真的。”

“我知道。”

“可你害怕。你还是在害怕出错。”

“哥说什么呢。”

“你知道我在说什么。”

他的喉头梗住了半分钟。很快，他的冷静的声音又回来了：“我明白。”

“我问过声乐老师。你的嗓子没有问题，唱法没有问题，但你给自己的压力太大了。水院啊，你唱得很好。这是我们的真心话。你一直相信我们的，不是吗？”

是的。他在心里默念。还有你。

他突然很想要一个拥抱。台前幕后他曾无数次找熟悉的哥哥或者弟弟拥抱，好像永远可以做个黏人的孩子。这一次他没有。他冻僵在栏杆边缘，皮肤下密密麻麻地藏着同样冰冷的钢针。

“我做不到。”像鱼儿轻轻吐了一个泡。

宰镇近乎无声地走过去，把弟弟的头扶到自己肩上。“你做得很好。辛苦了。”

很快身后传来经纪人的声音。“宰镇哥，快到你了。”

水院迅速直起身来。“哥去吧。”

“早点回来。外面冷。”

“知道了。”


End file.
